stuck in the middle
by EliGManiac
Summary: julia never died, eli and julia are happy as ever until eli finds out he is moving and going to degrassi. then he meets clare, he soon falls for her but realizes he has julia. what will eli do? read this story and find out. :
1. Moving

**Ok so this story isnt really anything like the series, but I hope you enjoy it, :) & its gonna be my first full length story. Sorry if Eli is out of character.**

Have I ever told you your the most beautiful girl i've ever met? I said to my girlfriend Julia.

Awh Eli you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, she said.

I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ill never leave you Julia your mine forever.

That was last week before I transferred to degrassi. I had to leave behind, my friends, school and most importantly Julia..i dont know why my parents made me come here, they thought I was depressed and I needed some time to "get better" dumbasses I had everything I ever needed. But atleast I still have Julia. But the only way I can see her is to visit her on the weeekends.

I walked into degrassi dressed in my normal black atire, getting looks from all the other kids. I dont care what people think about me im not depressed or anything. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out:

**JULIA: hey babe I miss you :(**

**I smiled and quickly texted back..**

**ELI: I miss you too, dont worry ill come visit you this weekend. :)**

**JULIA: okay see you then, I love you 3**

**ELI: I love you too Jules.**

I closed my phone and headed to my first block class, gym...what a waste of time all you do is run around and get all sweaty for no reason. Fuck I could already tell I would hate this school.

The day was going by so slow it was crazy. I was walking into my third block class which happened to be english, the only subject im good at.

I walked up to the teacher who's name was aparently named Mrs. Dawes,

uh hi im Eli Goldsworthy...

oh yes the new student! She responded.

Yeah... I quickly said back, she then turned her back to me and faced the class. Class this is our new student Eli Goldsworthy, make him feel welcome, Eli why dont you take a seat in front of Ms Edwards, and she will also be your new english partner.

Great I responded sarcastically. I walked to the back of the room and sat in front of the girl Mrs. Dawes told me to sit infront, she looked really quircky and like someone who would get on my nerves, but there was something about her that made me drawn to her...and her eyes...her bright blue eyes, they were the most amazing color. Julia has pretty eyes but they dont compare to the girl in english class.

_What are you doing Eli you cant be attracted to another girl your in love with Julia. _I thought to myself.

I felt a small finger on my shoulder and turned around to see the blue eyed girl looking at me.

Hi she said with a smile.

Uh hi I replyed. Do you need anyone to show you around degrassi because im told im a good tour guide, she giggled.

She was cute, theres just something about her.

Yeah sure that would be good. She smiled back at me then the bell rang and we headed out of english. I had a feeling this year would be interesting.

**End of chapter 1. I hope you all liked it. :) and PLEASE review I would like some constructive critism so I can know what I can do better and what everyone would like to see in the story,**

**thanks. :) I will update soon. Xoxo.**


	2. Decisions

**Ok thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, im happy everyone likes it, :) in case you didnt know this story is written in Eli's POV. And I will most likely be updating practically every week if I get good enough reviews. And if you want to talk to me more my twitter is MunroManiacs. Enjoy. :D**

"ok so this is the library and heres your locker" clare said happily.

"thanks for showing me around" I smirked.

"no problem, ill see you tomorrow eli"

"alright thanks clare" I responded to her.

I walked out of degrassi and headed to my car morty. I sat there for a few minutes just thinking about clare. Shes gorgeous. Her hair, her eyes, her hands, everything about her. I know I shouldn't be falling for another girl but I have a feeling somethings gonna happen between us. I shrugged it off and started heading home.

** (Eli's at home now)**

I jumped out of morty and went inside to notice my dad past out on the couch, hes always drunk there's never a day he isn't but I guess hes a good dad sometimes. I walked up the stairs to me room and took out my phone to call julia, it rang a few times and then she finally answered,

"hello?" julia said.

"hey jules its me" I said with a smile on my face.

"omg eli I miss you so much its so hard not seeing your face everyday"

"i know babe I miss you too and don't worry I still am coming to visit you this weekend"

"ok and make sure you don't fall for any girls in degrassi, I dont think I could live without you, your my everything" she said.

I sighed and said " no worry's no one could ever take you away from me and I would never replace you"

"you promise?" she said happily.

"i promise" I said.

"ok well I gotta go eli i'll talk to you later, I love you"

"i love you too" I said and quickly shut my phone.

Julia, I love her. But maybe it's time for a change maybe I should try something with clare, I mean me and Julia don't go to the same school anymore. But I dont wanna cheat on her. I would never do that, but my feelings for clare are getting in the way of everything. I barley know the girl but shes amazing.

I looked at my clock and realized it was 12:12 and I have school tomorrow, I turned off my light and sat there thinking about what I was going to do with my relationship.

** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. :)**


	3. drama

**Alright things are gonna start to get a bit crazy Haha. :D**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

I quickly jumped up and turned my alarm off, uggh another day of school, why does school have to be 5 days a week we only have a 2 day weekend. "stupid" I said outloud.

After I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed I noticed I had a new text message on my phone, I looked and opened it:

**JULIA: Eli! You wont believe this I have amazing news! :D**

I laughed and replied back.

**ELI: haha alright Jules tell me..**

I waited a few seconds and Julia texted back.

**JULIA: im transferring to degrassi!**

my mouth dropped. I couldn't believe this, Julia is coming to degrassi... why, why does this have to happen now I won't be able to talk to clare without getting yelled at,

**ELI: thats great Jules, I cant wait, when will you be here?**

**JULIA: tomorrow :) ahhh I cant wait eli! Everything is perfect, 3**

**ELI: yeah it is. I g2g see you tomorrow I love you**

**JULIA: k I love you too.**

Wow. Julia is coming to my school. I dont know what was happening to me I love Julia so much and I would do anything to be with her, what was wrong with me? Maybe I was going crazy. I feel like im going to screw something up and make Julia hate me forever. Once she finds out what I think about clare she'll hate me.

I picked up the picture of me and Julia that I had next to my alarm clock and stared at it, shes beautiful. I cant screw anything up, no not right now.

I ran down the stairs, got into morty and headed to degrassi.

When I got to degrassi I headed to the front door and 

I was greeted by clare: "hey eli"

"hi clare" I said with a hint of sadness"

"whats wrong eli you can tell me I mean were friends now" she said.

"ill tell you later meet me in the front of degrassi after school" I said.

"ok eli" she then hugged me and walked away.

I stared at her, why does this have to happen to me? I sighed and headed to class.

**Next chapter will come soon!. :P **

**review? :) review? (:review? (: please.**


	4. realization

**I hope you all like this chapter, and please review I wanna know if I should keeep going or not.**

The school day was finally over, and I was relived. I could not wait just to get home and lay on my bed. But wait...i had to meet clare in front of the school, I didnt want to tell her what was going on I mean I dont think that its such a big deal. But I really should tell her I have a girlfriend its the best thing to do, and Julia's coming to degrassi tomorrow so she'll obviously knows somethings up. So I guess i'll just tell her. I looked in front of me and saw Clare standing in front of the doors smiling.

"hey Eli, how are you?" she said to me.

"Im good. So do you wanna talk? We can go to the dot?"i said.

"yeah that'd be good" she quickly responded.

We walked over to my hearse morty and she quickly paused and stared at it.

"uh Eli what is this" Clare said.

"its my car, well hearse. So get in" I said with a smirk.

She shrugged and got into morty and the whole way to the dot we were silent.

When we entered the dot we took a seat by the window and Peter came over and asked us what we wanted, Clare ordered a chocolate milkshake and I got a coke.

"so Eli tell me whats going on" she said after taking a sip of her soda.

"Clare its just..."i said and then I stared into her eyes leaned over to the other side of the table and kissed her.

She had a shocked look on her face and said "wow Eli what was that for?"

"I uh really like you Clare and I want to get to know you better but I , I can't do this". I said while getting up from the table leaving Clare and heading to my car. I opened the door and sat in the front seat and just stared out the window and then heard a knock on the door. It was Clare.

"Eli what's wrong I thought...we had something" she said to me with tears forming in her eyes.

"Clare I really like you, it's weird that I barley even know you but I feel like ive known you for year. But I have a girlfriend Clare, her names Julia and shes transferring to degrassi actually she'll be here tomorrow. And I just cant screw things up with her, she means a lot to me.

"oh" was all Clare could say. Her tears were now falling like a waterfall down her face. I leaned over and tried to hug her "no Eli stop! Just, just leave me alone, you lead me on. I thought you were different just go have fun with your precious Julia" she said between sobs.

"Clare, im sorry, im so sorry. I didnt want to hurt you but I had to tell you the truth sometime, just give me some credit for that, can we please just be friends I dont want to loose you" I said with simpathy.

"I cant forgive you. Not, not right now Eli you hurt me do you even realize how much I REALLY like you, you make me feel like the most special girl in the world, but you screwed up Eli big time, just please leave me alone for now" she said.

I was shocked, I cant believe what I was hearing. "Clare c'mon please?" I said.

Clare then got up and got out of morty then she looked me in the eyes and I could see all her saddness. I wanted to stop her but I would probably make things worse. I just leaned up against the wall and watch Clare Edwards walk away.

I couldnt even think right now I didnt know what to do, about Clare, about Julia I was just so confused ive never had to deal with this type of situation before, but it was now happening. Drama. I hate it. I sighed and started walking back to morty when I heard a girl behind me. "hi Eli" she said. I turned around and it was Julia.

"Julia, Jules your here?" I said and hugged her.

"yup im here Eli and always will be im so excited for my first day at degrassi tomorrow ahh I cant wait!" Julia said.

"yeah im really excited your here Jules" I said.

"hey I saw a girl walking down the street crying, do you know what that was about?" she said worridly.

"yeah that was my friend Clare, and she was crying because...of me." I said with sadness.

"oh why, what did she do?" Julia said.

"She likes me and I told her I have a girlfriend, an amazing girlfriend, and I dont want to leave her" I said with a smirk. And then realized how much I really want Clare and how much I need her.

"awh Eli that really is so sweet im so lucky to have such an amazing guy like you" Julia said wiith a smile.

I then kissed her.

"Well Jules I should get going, ill see you at school tomorrow" I said.

"ok bye Eli, I love you"she said.

I smiled at her and walked over to morty and drove off and saw Julia walk away. School was going to be interesting tomorrow.

**TAAAHDAAAH! Haha 2 chapters in one day, & this is my favorite one I wrote and I think its the longest. (: so im jw should I write a chapter in Clares POV I think it would be good.**

**Well review and tell me & JUST REVIEW. :D thannkss.**


	5. whats going on

**This chapter is gonna be written in Eli, Clare & Julias POV. Enjoy. :D**

I woke up to my alarm clock. Another day of school but this day is different, Julia is gonna be at school, my school. Its not that im not happy about her being here I just don't want a lot of drama with her and Clare. But there probably wont be any because Clare hates me at the moment. I picked up my phone and looked at it and decided to text clare.

ELI: Clare plz lets talk about this, meet me in front of degrassi.

I waited about 5 seconds for her reply.

CLARE: fine Eli, ill see u there.

I closed my phone, sighed and started getting ready for school. As soon as I was done I heard a knock on the door, I walked over and opened it and it was...Julia.

"hey Eli ready for school? I thought id stop here so we could ride to school together" Julia said.

"alright Jules. But I have to meet Clare in front of Degrassi as soon as we get there." I responded.

"but Eli im not gonna know where to go or anything, please can you just tell her you'll meet her later?" she said giving me the puppy dog face that I couldn't resist.

"fine Julia" I sighed ill text her now ok"

"yay thank you Eli your the best boyfriend ever" she said happily.

JULIA POV

yes! Now hopefully I can get him to stop talking to Clare, because I have a feeling that bitch is gonna try and steal my man. No one is allowed to have Eli but me.

ELI POV

I did what Julia asked me to and texted clare.

ELI: hi clare I cant meet u infront of degrassi I have to show Julia around. Can we meet l8er?

I waited for her reply.

CLARE: whatever Eli. Meet me the dot after school.

ELI: ok fine see u there.

"Alright im gonna meet her at the dot after school, happy" I said to Julia.

"yes I am but maybe can I come the dot sounds interesting" Julia said.

Why does she have to come with me everywhere cant I just have sometime for me and Clare" I thought to myself.

"fine Jules. But im gonna need some alone time with Clare I need to talk to her about something" I said.

"ugh Eli stop keeping secrets from me tell me whats going on!" she said.

"its nothing Jules I need to tell her about you and me, damn why do you need to know everything?" I said with some anger in my voice. I looked at the clock and realized it was 7:20. c'mon Jules were gonna be late. I grabbed her hand and we walked to morty and were silent the whole way to school.

When we got there I saw Clare talking to Adam and I decided to introduce them to Julia.

"uh hi guys this is Julia..my girlfriend" I said.

They just looked at me and then adam finally responded.

"hi Julia im Adam" he said while putting out his hand for Julia to shake.

"hey Adam, I have a feeling were all gonna be such great friends" Julia said while looking at Clare.

"well I better show Julia her classes, Ill see you guys later" I said while walking away.

CLARES POV

ugh I cant believe this, shes gorgeous and I cant believe Eli would date a girl like her? Obviously im not pretty enough for him. And she seems like she doesnt like me very much, I just hope he doesnt bring her to the dot after school. The bell rang and I headed to my first class.

ELI POV

"ok well heres your first class" I said to Julia, and ill see you in third period because we have english together" I said with a smirk.

"thank you Eli your amazing, meet me at my locker after class k?" she said.

"ok Jules" I said while giving her a quick kiss.

After she walked into class I left and headed to my first class. I saw a lot of people looking at me when I talked to Julia, they were probably thinking I couldnt get a girl like her.

I walked into my first class and sat there thinking about Clare, even though it was gym class I usually didn't participate much and I didn't really care If I failed or not. I wanted to breakup with Julia, I wanted to be with Clare. But breaking up with Julia would probably be really difficult and I know she'd hate me but I think that's just what im gonna have to do. My first class ended and soon I headed of to my second class.

Finally 2nd block ended and I walked into english class with Julia and took my seat in the back of the room, soon Julia came over and took her seat next to me.

"Eli I get to sit next to you and guess what?" she said.

"whats so exciting?" I said.

"I get to be yours and Clares english partner! Isnt that exciting?" she said.

Clare looked back and glared at us and then turned back around.

"yeah its great" I said.

Julia knew I wasnt to happy and didn't talk to me the rest of class. I just couldn't wait for this day to be over.

**Ok well theres that chapter, and please review im planning on writing a lot of chapters & theres gonnna be a lot of drama. REVIEW. :D**


	6. i cant believe this

**Theres a lot of suprises in this chapter. js.**

**REVIEW. :D btw eli is sexy haha.**

The day ended quickly like I hoped it would. Even though Julia was suppose to come with me and Clare to the dot, I tried to avoid her as best as I could, hoping she would forget about it. I headed to morty and started driving to the dot, when I got there I realized Clare was already there sitting in her usual seat by the window. I got out of morty and walked inside and sat across from Clare.

"Hi" I said with my usual smirk.

"Hey Eli" she said not as happy as I hoped.

"should we talk?" I said.

"yeah I think that would be a good ideas" she said while twirling her hair.

"alright" I said while feeling nervous. Ok well Clare, I REALLY like you and I know I have a girlfriend ,but theres a lot about you that I like I mean your practically perfect and I would do anything to be with you, but theres only one problem...I have Julia."

Clare sighed and said "I know Eli I have really strong feelings for you too, ever since I met you all I could think about was you."

I leaned in to kiss her but I got interrupted by a girl who seemed angry "Eli wha,what are you doing!" it was Julia and she looked like she was about to burst. "I cant believe you Eli Goldsworthy? Why would you do this to me, I did everything to help our relationship I even transferred to degrassi for you! And you just cheat on me with that low life whore? Were so over" Julia stormed out of the dot, I got up to go after her and I noticed everyone else in the small restaurant staring at me. I cant believe this, I opened up the door to the dot and caught up to Julia and stopped her.

"Jules wait can we please just talk about this?" I said.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "No Eli i've given you to many chances and you've broken my heart everytime"

Julia started running off, and I quickly followed yelling to her, "Jules,wait please!"

I noticed Julia crossing the street and a car coming at full speed towards her, "Julia watch out!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could to catch up to her I jumped and tried to push her away, I felt the impact of the car and I knew I had gotten hit, and so had Julia.

"I blacked out and all I heard before that was an ambulance siren.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I definitely thought I was dead, my eyes weren't open. What if I was dead? I dont really think it would matter to much people my parents wouldn't care they don't like me that much anyway. The only people who would probably care would be Adam, Clare and Julia...Julia what if she's dead? I dont think I could live without her. And Clare...she hates me at the moment, my life was falling apart by the seams.

I wasn't awake but I heard crying, it sounded like a girl...it sounded like Clare. She was actually here, I can't believe it. I needed to try and wake up. My eyes then fluttered open.

"Eli oh my gosh your awake" Clare said with tears in her eyes.

"yeah I guess, wheres Julia?" I said.

Clare looked at me with even more sadness than before and told me something I wish I didnt hear "Julia, Julia didn't make it Eli im sorry but she passed away"

I couldnt even speak. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, she was actually gone. After everything weve been through I couldnt believe this happened, and it was all my fault. I screwed up. Before I knew it I broke down. I couldn't control myself anymore, I needed Julia and I cant have her anymore. My life would be a living hell without her. Before I knew it Clare came over and hugged me. But my emotions over came me and I pushed her off.

"get away from me!" I said. Your the one who messed this up, because of you I broke Julia's heart and she died! If I never met you she would still be here!"

Clare looked like she had just been hit by a truck. And I couldn't believe what I just told her.

"ill leave you alone now Eli" Clare said while walking out of the hospital room.

I just looked at her and started crying even more.

I found out I had broken 2 ribs my arm and my leg, they let me out of the hospital the next day for Julia's funeral. I never thought that I would be going to my girlfriends funeral.

As soon as the funeral ended I went home, I couldnt stand being around people anymore, maybe I should just kill myself. Id get to be with Julia and I want her more than anything.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

CLARES POV

I missed Eli he hasnt been to school in over 2 weeks. I know this is an emotional time for him but I need to see him. The whole school knows what happened, and I know theyll comfort Eli about it. I think im gonna go to his house after school, hopefully he'll talk to me.

**Aw how sad. Lol. I hope everyone likes this story. :)**

**please review :D**


End file.
